A New Family
by Sly the gratsulover117
Summary: Jack and Maddie finished the Fenton Portal when Danny was six and Danny went in, but Danny ends up in the Zone, when he makes it home his parents don't recognize him and try to kill him, Johnny 13 who was watching the kid since he came through the portal saves him and decides to take care of the kid with Kitty, and some help from others (Might change title later, suggestions?)
1. Chapter 1

**A New Family**

 **Yet another new story, I have too many ideas.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom.**

 **I've seen a few 'Danny gets raised in the Ghost Zone' fics and I came up with one myself, I have seen Danny get raised by Skulker, Ember, Vlad, and I believe there was one where he was raised by Clockwork himself...but I have yet to see one where Johnny 13 or Kitty try to raise him... or Frostbite now that I think about it... anyway this is Johnny 13 and Kitty turn (I might try Frostbite raise Danny later...)**

 **warning lots of characters will be out of character.**

 **Summary: Jack and Maddie finished the Fenton Portal when Danny was six and Danny went in, but Danny ends up in the Zone, when he makes it home his parents don't recognize him and try to kill him, Johnny 13 who was watching the kid since he came through the portal saves him and decides to take care of the kid with Kitty, and some help from others.**

(Fenton Works Basement/Lab)

Danny watched as his Mom and Dad put the finishing touches on their new invention they have been working on for the past few months, they were explaining everything they did to Danny as they did it in hopes that their young son would pick up on their interest in ghosts and learn... unlike their oldest daughter Jazz. Danny was taught about ghosts and ecto-science since he was three and was able to somewhat comprehend what they were really talking about and respond. Now at the age of Six, Danny could understand almost everything his parents were talking about, he was considered a young genius when it came to science and ecto-technology and his parents couldn't have been prouder.

"Alright, that should be it, time to plug her in and bust the hole into the Ghost Zone" Jack said with a smile as he finished checking over a few things. Jack and Maddie stood back from the portal and Danny excitedly stood beside them.

"Is it going to work Mommy" Danny asked with a smile and pointed at the large portal.

"We are about to find out sweety" Maddie said, "Jack, plug it up" she said. Jack smiled and grabbed the power cords, he plugged them together and they watched as the portal gave a small flash then...nothing happened.

Jack and Maddie frowned and walked over to their planning sheets with depressed looks, Danny stood there and watched his parents as they looked over their sheets.

"I just don't get it Jack, we had every calculation right this time, why isn't it working" Maddie said with a sigh.

"We will figure it out Mads" Jack sighed, then both parents headed upstairs to take a break... leaving their son, they knew Danny was smart enough to stay away from the dangerous equipment, they made sure he knew what he was not allowed to touch... unfortunately they neglected to mention that the 'nonoperational' portal was on that list.

Danny was a young science genius, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't make childish decisions. Danny saw how upset his parents were that their portal wasn't working, so he decided to try and find out why it wasn't working and try to fix it. Danny calmly walked over to the entrance to the lab where his small white and black jumpsuit his parents made for him was hanging and put the rubbery fabric on, the majority of the suit was white with black gloves, black boots, as well as a black collar...it use to have a picture of Jacks face on it but Danny picked that off out of boredom soon after they gave him the suit.

Danny then climbed into the portal opening and started to look around, after a minute he noticed the two buttons that were labeled 'ON' 'OFF'.

Danny reached up on his tip toes trying to push the green ON button but he couldn't reach...so he jumped and managed to press it. The portal gave a whine as it started to power up, Danny tripped on a wire when he landed from his jump and a second later the portal flashed and all Danny could see was white and all he could feel was pain. Danny screamed at the top of his lung, his body felt like it was melting and putting itself back together over and over again. The last thought he had before the pain faded and he past out was that he was dieing and he didn't want to die, dieing is scary and painful.

(Ghost Zone)

Johnny13 stopped his bike as a portal suddenly popped up in front of him, he thought it was just another natural portal until he noticed the metal frame around the green swirling portal. He heard screaming and then it was silent, he backed up a bit to go around it and continue riding around when he froze as something black and white fell through the portal with smoke and small arcs of electricity coming off of it. Johnny looked closer and realized it was a kid, a new ghost kid. And the kid looked like he was hurt.

"I'm gonna regret this latter" Johnny sighed, "Shadow, carry the kid" Johnny ordered and his shadow moved encasing the kid and followed Johnny as he rode off.

A few minutes later Johnny and shadow reached Johnnys lair, johnny parked his bike in his large car garage/workshop and entered a door that took him into his house. **(I do not know what Johnnys lair would be like so I made it like a car and bike shop with a simple house on an island with a bike track)**

Johnny entered his living room where shadow laid the kid on the couch and went to the kitchen to fetch a wet rag. Johnny looked over the kid, it was a small boy, maybe six or seven years old, he had white hair that could put snow to shame, lightly tanned skin, he was wearing a black jumpsuit that had white gloves, boots, and collar. Judging by the small sparks of electricity that showed every now and then that kept getting smaller Johnny believed the kid might have died by electrocution, maybe it had something to do with that portal the kid came through.

Shadow returned to the living room and placed the cold wet rag on the kids forehead, a minute later the electricity was gone and the kid slowly started to move as he began to wake up. The kid screamed and sat up his glowing green eyes wide, Johnny quickly tried to calm the kid by rubbing the kids back lightly.

"Easy kid, you're fine" Johnny said, the kid stopped screaming and stared at Johnny with wide eyes that were confused and fearful, "Do you remember what happened to ya" Johnny asked.

"I wanted to fix mommy and daddys portal, I pressed a button and felt pain, where am I where are mommy and daddy, who are you" the kid said

"what's your name kid" Johnny asked.

"Danny".

"I'm Johnny, you must have fixed your parents portal and fell through, you are in the ghost zone in my lair" Johnny explained softly. Dannys eyes widened at that in fear.

"But that means you are a ghost" Danny screamed as he backed away from Johnny.

"Danny calm down" Johnny tried to calm the kid.

"I want my mommy" Danny started to cry, "I want to go home"

Johnny watched the kid cry for a few minutes then sighed.

"I can take you home" Johnny offered causing Danny to look at him again, "but you have to trust me"

"Take me home" Danny said as he moved closer to Johnny. Johnny carefully picked up the still silently crying Danny, motioned for shadow to follow and stay hidden since the kid hasn't seen him yet, and soon Johnny was driving his bike with one hand and holding the small kid in the other as they headed back to the portal Danny fell through.

"Thank you Johnny" Johnny heard the small kid say quietly, Johnny just smiled and continued to drive.

(Fenton Lab)

"Where is he" Maddie cried. Jack and Maddie had ran back in the lab when they heard their son screaming, only by the time they got there the screams were gone and they couldn't see their son anywhere, they were so worried about their son that they weren't cheering over the fact the portal was now working.

"I don't know Maddie, we will find him" Jack said trying to keep himself and Maddie from breaking down and full on panic.

"But the portal is working, what if he was kidnapped by a ghost" Maddie said.

"Then we will hunt the ghost down and get our son back" Jack said with determined look and tone.

"But we can't enter the ghost zone Jack, we have no clue what the high amounts of ectoplasm in the zone will do to us" Maddie said.

"Mommy, Daddy" They looked over to see a small white haired ghost kid running towards them, they instantly took out a ecto-gun and pointed it at the ghost, the kid froze and stared at them with wide and shocked eyes, "What are you doing" he asked.

"Who are you ghost, and where have you taken our son" Jack yelled. The kid looked confused.

"I'm right here" Danny said, "Ghost?" Danny asked.

"Tell us where my baby is" Maddie yelled, her gun was charging up a shot and she was getting ready to fire.

"But Mommy" Danny said but Maddie shot him and blasted the kid into the wall where Danny finally saw his refection in a shiny piece of metal. He saw his white hair and green eyes that glowed, instantly he knew he was a ghost and now he knew why his parents were being mean to him, he had to tell them he was their son, try and get them to see. He looked up to see both Jack and Maddie charging shots.

"Wait it's me, I'm Danny" Danny cried.

"You take our son and try to take his place, where is my baby" Maddie yelled.

"Tell us now or we will rip you apart molecule by molecule" Jack said. Danny started to cry, his parents didn't believe him.

"But I am Danny, I fixed the..." Danny tried to explain but Jack and Maddie were not listening to the ghosts 'lies' and shot their guns.

"SHADOW DEFEND"

Suddenly a large shadow like ghost flew in front of Danny and took the blasts to protect Danny. Danny didn't see the shadow ghost as he looked over at the voice that yelled and saw Johnny standing in front of the portal, his eyes were narrowed at Jack and Maddie who were now staring at him. Danny quickly got up and ran over to the older ghost and clung to his leg crying. Johnny looked down at Danny in shock.

"Mommy and Danny hate me now" Danny cried. Johnny stared at Danny for a moment then growled at Jack and Maddie as he lifted the kid into his arms.

"Shadow, attack" Johnny growled as he turned and carried Danny into the portal leaving his shadow to beat up Jack and Maddie, he got on his bike and looked at the kid in his arms _"poor kid, his parents didn't even let him try and explain, judging by that lab I'd say they were ghost hunters, so even if they did realize he is their son they might still try and experiment on him"_

"Mommy, Da..Daddy" Danny cried.

"Shh, it's alright kid, I got ya" Johnny said as he started up his bike and headed back towards his lair, "I'll take care of ya"

Danny looked up at the blonde haired ghost who was holding him through teary half lidded eyes, his parents don't love him anymore, Johnny saved him from his parents. Danny clung to Johnnys coat and hid his face in the surprisingly soft fabric, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep in Johnnys arm.

(Johnnys Lair)

Johnny pulled into his garage and turned off his bike, he looked down at the kid in his arms to see he was asleep. He wasn't surprised at all about the kid sleeping, he did just go through something that could be considered traumatic, all ghosts heal better both physically and emotionally/mentally when they sleep. Johnny carried the small kid into the house and layed the kid on the couch, but as he was going to pull away and head to his own room, Dannys grip on his coat tightened and the kid let out a soft whine.

Johnny sighed and layed down on the couch moving Danny so that the snow haired kid was laying on his stomach and he began to run his fingers through the snowy hair.

"Sleep tight pipsqueak" Johnny said, he then started to doze off, he noticed the presence of his shadow returning before he fell asleep.

(Fenton works)

"Can you believe that ghost dared to say he was our son" Jack growled as Maddie was finishing putting his bandages.

"He obviously is the one who took our son, we have to find them" Maddie said earning a nod from her husband.

"Next time I see that ghost or that blonde ghost and his shadow thing, I am going to tear them apart molecule by molecule" Jack growled.

"But for now we must report our missing son to the police, they can set up searches and posters, that will increase our chances of finding Danny if he isn't in the Ghost Zone.

"Right Mads, I'll get a picture for them to post up" Jack said then got up heading for the lab exit.

"And I will start cleaning the mess up down here" Maddie said, "and start working on some sketches of the ghosts we saw so that we can tell people to keep an eye out for them"

(Johnnys Lair)

Danny slowly opened his eyes to see he was laying on a blonde haired man, at first Danny was confused but then he remembered what happened and started to feel sad. But his sadness didn't last long as confusion raced through his ghost science mind...why was Johnny sleeping? Why was he just sleeping if he was a ghost now too? Why didn't he feel evil now that he was a ghost? And what is that black thing floating into the room?

The black thing froze when it noticed Danny was awake and smiled as it started to move closer. Danny whimpered and clung to Johnny as he moved so that he was hiding between the back of the couch and Johnny who was waking up from Danny movement.

Johnny looked over to see Danny trying to hide, he looked to see shadow was floating over. Johnny signaled Shadow to stay still and then looked at Danny.

"Hey kid it's okay" Johnny said pulling Danny into his arms as he sat up.

"But there is a monster ghost" Danny said pointing at Shadow, Johnny couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Shadow is not a monster Ghost, he is my partner, a friend" Johnny explained.

"Friend?" Danny said, "But mommy and daddy said Ghosts are evil" Danny said, Johnny frowned.

"Not all Ghosts are evil" Johnny said.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Let me ask you something" Johnny said, "Do you think I am evil"

"No, you helped me" Danny said.

"Do you feel evil" Johnny asked. Danny looked shocked for a moment but remembered that he was a ghost now and that was why his parents hated him yesterday.

"No" Danny said sadly.

"So if we are not evil, then there has to be others that are not evil, right" Johnny said.

"Yeah" Danny agreed, "So Shadow is good?" Danny asked. Johnny just nodded.

"That's right kid" Johnny said with a smile.

"Okay" Danny said with a smile, "Johnny, tell me more about ghosts" Johnny laughed.

"Well I don't know everything about ghosts, but I can tell you what I do know" Johnny said, then started to explain how life as a ghost was in the Ghost Zone.

(Amity Park Police)

"So your telling me your six year old son, Daniel J. Fenton was kidnapped by ghosts" a cop asked while staring at Jack and Maddie who nodded, "Like I would believe that, look I will but out searches for your kid as well ad the blonde man and see if we can get some leads to find your kid" the cop said.

"You don't believe us" Maddie growled, "why would we lie about a ghost stealing our son"

"Because ghosts are not real" the cop said then took the pictures and walked away.

"We will find him, and the ghosts that took him, even if no one believes us" Maddie growled.

 **A/N**

 **well there is the end of the first chapter, big time skip next chapter.**

 **Review and follow if you want, yell at me for mistakes or anything, tell me what you all really think so far, give suggestions too cause I read every review I get.**

 **I do not have relationship plans for this, if I do it will probably be with one of my created characters if I put any in here, or a guy because I don't really like most the girls in Danny Phantom except Ember and Kitty and they are both technically taken already by Skulker and Johnny 13. You have been warned of the possibilities.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Family chap. 2**

 **Like I said there is going to be a time skip at the beginning of this. But not as big as I originally planned.**

 **Major OOC moments in this chapter**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed and all who fav/followed this story so far, it makes me happy to know when people enjoy my stories :)**

 **still do not own Danny Phantom**

 **anyway, on to the story**

(Two months later)

Johnny has been taking care of Danny for two months now and has helped the young ghost learn the basics of being a ghost, but there were a few things Johnny found odd about Danny. Danny gets tired and sleeps like a living human, and he eats regularly like one too. Ghosts mainly only sleep or eat to heal, so Danny appetite and sleeping pattern was strange.

Over the two months Johnny learned Danny was very smart for a six year old kid, and was helpful when Johnny was working on his bike in the garage, but like all young kids Danny liked to cause trouble every now and then by pulling pranks on him and Shadow and Shadow loved to teach the kid new tricks. Danny has also decided to call himself Danny Phantom since Johnny said he could chose a new name as a ghost. But in all Danny has grown on them, and Johnny found that he really didn't regret helping the kid and then taking him in that day.

"Daddy" Johnny smiled and looked to the garage door where Danny stood rubbing his eyes from just waking up... another thing is that Danny has taken to calling him his dad, and it warmed Johnny very Core every time he heard the kid call him that. Johnny looked at his watch and frowned, it was only two in the morning, Danny didn't usually wake until eight.

"What's up little bud" Johnny asked as he walked over to the small kid.

"I had a nightmare" Danny said in a tired pout. Johnny frowned before picking the white haired kid up and walking to the living room where he sat down with Danny on his lap with his head resting on Johnnys chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it" Johnny asked quietly, Danny just shook his head no before snuggling closer to Johnny and closing his eyes again. Johnny sighed, Danny never told him about his nightmares even if he rarely had them, he would always come to him and then fall back to sleep while Johnny held him, but then Johnny couldn't put Danny down because Danny would hold on to him with a vice like grip and whimper... but to be honest, Johnny didn't mind.

A knock sounded at the front door to the house. Johnny frowned and glanced at Danny then back at the door. He slowly stood up carrying Danny like a baby in one arm **(Danny is small for his age and Johnny has ghost strength)** and walked to the door. He reached out with his free hand and opened the door, instantly he had to jump back as the door slammed open and a girl ghost with grey skin, green hair, red eyes, wearing a red jacket over a black top, red skirt, Green leggings and black boots walked into the house glaring daggers at Johnny and growling.

"Kitty Baby, what are you doing here" Johnny asked nervously in a low voice that was almost a whisper.

"What am I Doing here" Kitty practically yelled, Johnny flinched and glanced down at Danny who just buried his face into Johnnys coat with a frown, Kitty didn't notice the sleeping kid and continued to yell, "I haven't seen you in two months Johnny, in fact no one has even seen you riding around, where have you been, you better not been flirting with other girls or cheating on me, I swear if you have..."

"Daddy" Danny whined, starting to get upset at being woken by the yelling, Kitty froze and finally looked at the white haired kid in Johnnys arm, her eyes widened in total shock before she started glaring daggers at Johnny again causing the blonde to take a step back nervously.

Danny looked up and saw Kitty glaring at Johnny...she looked scary and evil... so Danny jumped out of Johnnys arm and ran behind him hiding behind Johnnys leg and inside the long coat.

"Who is that daddy" Danny asked.

"It's okay bud, this is Kitty" Johnny said, "Kitty, this is Danny"

"Is she evil, she looks scary" Danny said, Johnny couldn't help but choke out a laugh that earned him an even deadlier glare from the girl ghost that Johnny flinched at.

"No she is not evil. Listen bud, why don't you go to the kitchen, Shadow can make you a small snack while Kitty and I have a little talk" Johnny said as he summoned his shadow who floated beside Johnny.

"Okay" Danny said as he quickly ran to the shadow ghost who picked him up and floated to the kitchen leaving Johnny alone with his angered Girlfriend.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Johnny, Who did you have a kid with" She growled, "And why haven't you told me about it"

"Look, you got the wrong idea, I haven't had a kid with anyone" Johnny said.

"Then why is that kid calling you Daddy" Kitty growled.

"Because I kinda sorta adopted him...in a way" Johnny said nervously. He then told Kitty about the new portal and how the kid fell through it, he explained about the kids parents not recognizing him and trying to kill him again and how they were ghost hunters, he told her how he saved the kid and decided to care for the kid, and how Danny started to call him Daddy after a while. Kitty listened to Johnnys explanation and then smiled.

"I never took you as the parenting type Johnny" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, well there is something about the kid that made me want to protect him, to care for him...it's hard to explain" Johnny sighed with a smile at the fact Kitty was no longer mad at him and at the thought of his 'son'. That smile faded as there was a large crash in the kitchen.

"Daddy" Danny yelled as he ran out of the kitchen followed slowly by Shadow who was rubbing its head that was slightly smoking.

"What happened in there" Johnny asked as he picked Danny up and walked to the kitchen to see the table smashed with a broken plate.

"I don't know, I finished my snack and Shadow tried to tickle attack me" Danny said then sent the Shadow a glare that the Shadow ghost just grinned at, "But then this green beam thingy came out of my hand and hit Shadow and Shadow crashed into the table" Danny explained.

"Green beam thingy?" Johnny asked looking at Shadow who let out a few grunts and growls that only Johnny fully understood, "Oh a ghost ray" Johnny said with a nod, "You just developed a new power bud" Johnny said with a smile.

"Really" Danny asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and I will show you how to control it later, but for now you should come say hi to Kitty" Johnny said, Danny frowned.

"You mean the scary girl" Danny asked, Johnny chuckled.

"She is not so scary once you get to know her" Johnny said as he carried Danny back to the living room. Danny saw Kitty sitting on the couch and she smiled at him.

"Hey Danny, I'm Kitty, sorry for scaring you earlier, I was just mad at Johnny for not seeing me in a long time" Kitty said with a smile.

"That's okay" Danny said shyly as he gripped Johnnys coat.

"Hey, don't be shy little bud, Kitty is a really close friend of mine" Johnny said giving Kitty a wink.

"Yeah" Kitty agreed, Danny smiled slightly at Kitty as Johnny sat beside Kitty with Danny in his lap. Johnny and Kitty started to take to each other for a while and Danny just rested in Johnnys lap and listened. After a while Danny yawned and snuggled into Johnny and soon fell asleep.

"So the kid gets tiered and sleeps" Kitty asked while looking at the now sleeping kid.

"I know, it is strange but he also eats regularly too" Johnny said.

"Odd" Kitty said, "But I have to say you seem like a good dad to the kid" She said with a smirk.

"You think so?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, and I've decided I will help too" Kitty said, Johnny saw the excited look in his girlfriends eyes as she looked at Danny, he remembered her telling him that she always wanted kids, but she died before she was able to have any, and for some reason she was unable to carry a baby even as a ghost.

"Somehow I knew you were" Johnny said with a smile.

"Yep, and first things first...I'm gonna get him new clothes" She said happily as she got up and left the house. Johnny sighed and looked down at his sleeping kid.

"Already got her wrapped around your finger huh kid" Johnny said with a small chuckle as he ran his fingers through the snow white hair.

(Few weeks later, Christmas eve)

"Where are we going Daddy" Danny asked as he ran into the garage where Johnny was waiting for him, Danny now wore a pair of Black Cargo shorts with White stitches and white edges, a pair of Black sneakers with white shoe-laces, and a white T-shirt with Black edges.

"We are going to a party, Every Christmas eve and Christmas day every ghost in the ghost Zone has a truce, so all evil ghosts have to be nice to each other, there is a Truce Party held at the great hall for any ghosts who want to go" Johnny explained.

"Is Kitty going to be there" Danny asked with an excited grin.

"I'm not entirely sure this time" Johnny said with a frown, Danny frowned at that but then smiled, "Are we gonna take the bike" Danny asked causing Johnny to laugh.

"Of course" Johnny said as he got on his bike, he then reached down and picked up Danny and set Danny in his lap, he then turned on the bike and soon they were racing through the Zone. This was the first time Johnny really took Danny out since he took the kid in, Danny looked around in amazement at the green and purple sky, the floating islands, and the very many floating doors.

"What are those doors Daddy" Danny asked.

"Each door is the entrance to a Ghosts Lair, but some of them are portals to the Human Zone" Johnny explained.

"Oh" Danny said.

"Remember what I said about how ghosts react to others entering their lairs" Johnny asked.

"Yeah" Danny said with a small nod.

"Good, so don't enter any of these doors without permission" Johnny said sternly.

"Okay daddy" Danny said, "Why is the sky always Green and purple" Danny asked.

"I don't know" Johnny said with a sigh.

"I miss seeing the stars in the Human Zone" Danny said.

"Really" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, Jazzy and I would always look at the stars together" Danny said with a smile. Johnny smiled at that, Danny always spoke kindly of his older sister, and he never talked about his biological parents after the first week of living with Johnny, it was almost like his mind forgot about Jack and Maddie.

"Maybe one day we can take a trip to the Human Zone to see the stars" Johnny offered, Danny gasped at that and turned to stare at Johnny.

"Really" Danny asked.

"Sure kid" Johnny said with a grin. A few minutes later they reached the great hall and Johnny parked his bike, "Here we are, Listen to me Danny" Johnny said as they got off the bike, Danny was now paying close attention to Johnny...it wasn't often the blonde called him by his first name, "I want you to stay close to me, there may be a truce tonight but I would feel a lot better if I knew where you were"

"Okay Daddy" Danny said.

"Good" Johnny said then grabbed Dannys hand and lead him inside the hall. Danny looked around in amazement at all the different ghosts that were in the hall then he moved a little closer to Johnny as he started to get nervous at the fact he was surrounded by ghosts he did not know.

"Hey Johnny, so you made it" said a white skinned ghost wearing a white suit.

"Hey Walker, I am glad I made it this year, I heard you are the host this year?" Johnny greeted.

"That I am" Walker said with a grin, "So please enjoy yourself, but don't break the rules or I will through you in prison once the truce ends, do I make myself clear" Walker said. Danny whimpered and clung to Johnnys coat earning Walker and Johnnys attention.

"I don't want Danny to go to prison" Danny said quietly.

"Who is this" Walker asked looking at Johnny with a questioning look.

"Walker, this is Danny Phantom, he is my adopted son" Johnny explained, Walkers eyes widened at that.

"I never took you as the father type" Walker said.

"Hey, I think I make a great dad" Johnny said.

"lets hope he doesn't become a trouble making punk" Walker said as he walked away and headed into the crowd.

"Johnny!" Johnny looked over and saw Skulker waving him over with Technus and Young-blood, they were all sitting on a couch in the corner of the hall.

"Come on Danny, lets go meet a few of my friends" Johnny said and they headed over to the three ghosts.

"Sup Johnny" Young-blood said.

"Hey guys" Johnny greeted. Danny looked over the three ghosts on the couch, one was a kid that looked a little older than him, one had green skin and a white mullet and was wearing black whit and green robes as well as rectangular glasses, and the last one was the one that Danny was the most interested in...he looked like a giant robot with a fire Mohawk. Danny was fascinated by the robot ghost, he let go of Johnnys hand, witch surprised Johnny, and took a few steps closer to Skulker to get a better look.

"Hey Johnny, who's the kid" Skulker asked watching as the kid kept staring at him with glowing neon green eyes.

"Guys, this is my adopted son, Danny Phantom" Johnny said.

"When did this happen" Technus asked.

"About three months ago" Johnny answered

"So that's why you haven't been out and about for a while" Young-blood said earning a nod from Johnny.

"Are you a robot" Danny asked Skulker, Johnny looked at Danny amused, Skulker looked surprised by the question, and Technus and Young-blood were laughing.

"No I am not a robot, this is an metal suit I built that I use to hunt, for I am The Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter" Skulker said.

"Cool" Danny said with a grin.

"Are you forgetting Skulker that I helped you with that suit, you would have never got it working if it was not for I, Technus, Master of all things Electronic" Technus said.

"Can I have a suit like that" Danny asked.

"uh" Technus said then glanced at Johnny who shook his head no, "Maybe when you are older" Technus said.

"Awe" Danny pouted.

"Dude, he is so adorable" Young-blood said as he flew off the couch and tried to tackle Danny in a hug, but Danny quickly hid behind Johnny, "Dude, I just wanted a hug"

"Sorry Young, he is shy at first" Johnny said.

"He sure didn't seem shy a minute ago" Young-blood mumbled. Johnny laughed then joined them on the couch, Danny joined by sitting in Johnnys lap before starting to ask Skulker many questions about his "robot suit" and hunting.

"Daddy, can we go hunting" Danny asked Johnny after a while.

"Hunting is really not my thing kid" Johnny said.

"I could take the kid on a few hunts, who knows he might be a great hunter" Skulker said.

"Awesome" Danny cheered.

"But you have to wait until you are a little older" Skulker added with a smirk, Danny started pouting again.

During the rest of the party, Danny met Ember, Spectra, Lunch Lady, Box Ghost, Ghost Writer, Princess Dora, and Undergrowth, all of witch Johnny noted taken a liking to Danny.

"Daddy, I'm tired" Danny said with a yawn earning a few confused looks from the ghosts that were currently talking to Johnny.

"Alright, I guess it is time we head home" Johnny said as he picked up Danny and said a few goodbyes while heading for the exit.

(Few weeks later)

Danny and Johnny were in the garage, Johnny was working on his bike and Danny was handing Johnny tools when Johnny requested them. Suddenly a whit ring appeared around Dannys waist and started to slowly travel up and down Danny.

"Daddy!" Danny yelled causing Johnny to look over, his eyes widened in shock as he watched the ring travel and change Danny. Dannys eyes were now blue and his hair raven black, he now wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, "Daddy what was that" Danny asked.

"Well this was certainly unexpected" Johnny said as he looked over Danny, "But now your weird eating and Sleeping habits are explained now, Danny you are Human" Johnny explained.

"But I'm a ghost" Danny said confused.

"Yes you are a ghost, but you are also human" Johnny said, he then picked up a mirror and showed Danny his refection, Danny looked at it in shock.

"I'm alive?" Danny said, "But..."

"You're a Halfa, Half human, Half ghost" Johnny said, suddenly Danny started to cry, "Why are you crying bud" Johnny asked as he pulled Danny into a hug.

"You're gonna get rid of me now, I'm a human, you're gonna send me back" Danny cried.

"Oh Danny, I won't do that to you, you're my little bud, my son now, and I won't take you back to those people who hurt you" Johnny said as he picked Danny up and held him close, after a while Danny calmed down.

"Daddy, how do I turn back to ghost" Danny asked, "Am I going to be stuck as a human forever"

"I don't know how you change back, but I know someone who can help you learn" Johnny said.

"Who" Danny asked.

"His name is Plasmius, and he is the only other Halfa that exists" Johnny said.

(Next Day, Plasmius lab)

"Tell me Johnny 13, why are you here" Plasmius asked, "And why did you bring a kid with you, did you kidnap the boy"

"No, I saved the boy and have taken him in as my son" Johnny said.

"But I heard the kid you took in had white hair and was a ghost, that kid is clearly a human with black hair" Plasmius said with a growl.

"Yes I know that, but that is because we just found out he is a halfa" Johnny said and Plasmius eyes widened at the news.

"You better not be joking" Plasmius growled, he floated over to a table and grabbed a empty needle, then without any warning he used it to draw a bit of blood from Danny who squirmed a little trying to get away from the needle but Plasmius held him still while Johnny glared daggers at Plasmius but knew not to yell at the vampire-like halfa because he was stronger.

Plasmius took the blood sample and ran it through a scanner, and his red eyes widened at the results.

"The boy really is another Halfa" Plasmius said then stared at the kid who was rubbing the spot he had taken the blood sample from _"I'm not the only one anymore, but how did he get his powers?"_ Plasmius thought.

"I don't know a lot about Halfas, I was hoping you would mentor him since you are the only other Halfa" Johnny asked.

"I'll think about it" Plasmius growled, "Get out for now, I will contact you with my answer within the week"

"can you at least tell me how to change back" Danny asked, "i like being a ghost"

Vlad smirked at the young kid, "you should feel a something cold in you somewhere, mentally reach for it and embrace it and you will change, the same for turning back to human only the feeling is warmth, after a while changing becomes so easy you barely have to think about it"

"What?" Danny said totally confused.

"That is all I am telling you, now get out and figure it out on your own" Plasmius growled.

Johnny picked up Danny and left through the Plasmius portal, Johnny didn't miss the slight flinch Danny gave as they entered the green vortex.

Plasmius watched as Johnny and the new Halfa left, he then grinned.

"Now, time to start planning" Plasmius said as he shifted to human, Vlad Masters, "I'm gonna make that kid my evil apprentice, and have him kill Jack for me"

 **A/N**

 **this concludes chapter two... DANNY IS STILL ALIVE!...mostly. Johnny won't get rid of Danny and has asked Plasmius to help train Danny, will Danny grow evil, will he kill his biological father?**

 **I DON'T KNOW YET, I honestly don't...i just write this as I go, I have a basic plot, details come as I write :p**

 **Any suggestions for new title, or any suggestions on what you want to happen, do you want to yell at me for something? Then leave a review, I read each and every one I get and it makes me happy when people like the story, I also like when people try and help by pointing things out that I messed up on.**

 **Until Next Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New family**

 **Yay chapter three, there will be another time skip. And a few original characters that I came up with, none of them are halfa, all that show up here are full ghost.**

 **still don't own Danny Phantom**

 **now onto the story.**

(Eight years later)

" _Alright, I got it"_ Danny cheered in his mind as he quickly ran through the halls as fast as he could while holding onto the object in his hands. Danny was in his ghost Form, over the years Danny has changed his ghost outfit to a black T-shirt with a Green 'DP' symbol on it, and Black Cargo Pants, he had a black and white belt with a green 'DP' buckle, he wore White combat boots with black laces, A White coat similar to Johnnys only with no sleeves and black flame design on the ends, and a pair a white fingerless leather gloves that had Green stitches, Danny has grown till he was just a foot shorter than Johnny over the years, and he grew his hair out a little it was still slightly messy but not enough to look like a shaggy mess and his bangs covered his left eye.

Danny quickly looked around making sure he wasn't being followed or attacked. But suddenly a purple beam shot out of a shadow and hit the object Danny was carrying, the object flung out of his hands and land in the hands of Young-Blood who grinned at Danny.

"Ha ha, it's mine now" he yelled then stuck out his tongue at Danny before taking off flying through the halls.

"Hey" Danny yelled as he jumped up and flew after Young, "Get back here you little pest" Danny yelled.

"Why don't you make me, and I'm not the pest, you are" Young-blood yelled back to Danny as he turned a corner.

Danny growled as his eyes flashed blue and he shot a blue blast at Young-blood that formed ice over the older kid ghost and leaving his head and hand that was holding the object free.

"Hey no fair" Young-blood yelled.

"There is no rules against it" Danny said with a grin as he grabbed the object and took off flying again. But he was stopped by a green vine wrapping around his arms and legs and tie him to the ground on his stomach.

"That's right Phantom, there is no rules against using our powers" A girl with dark blue hair and green eyes said, she wore a green top with no sleeves, a green skirt and green boots, she had a few vines wrapped over her like a scarf. She grabbed the object and laughed at Danny.

"Lilly, hasn't your father told you cold is bad for the plants" Danny said with a smirk as his eyes glowed blue again and ice formed over the vines that were restraining him, he busted out and snatched the object from Lillys hands and took off flying through the halls as fast as he could with a newly freed Young-blood and Lilly chasing after him, Danny chuckled, "So where is the last of your group, did he decide to ditch again" Danny yelled back at Young-blood and Lilly. A purple blast came out of a shadow and knocked Danny to the ground.

"No, I was just waiting for a chance to strike" A guy with black hair and black eyes said with a grin, his skin was pale grey, he wore a black full body outfit like a ninja but the hood and face mask were missing leaving his slightly spiky short hair and face easy to see.

"Always a sneaky type Shade" Danny said.

"Yes" Shade said with a grin, he then ran up and scooped up the object and started running away with Young-blood and Lilly running with him.

"Guys I could really use your help now" Danny groaned as he stood up and started to run after them.

"Weren't you the one who said he could handle this by himself" A guy said as he appeared beside Danny running with him with a smirk. The guy had red glowing eyes and dark orange hair that spiked out all over the place **(Imagine Natsu Dragneels hairstyle from Fairy Tail, only a dark orange color)** , he wore a simple red tank top and black cargo shorts, he wore red fingerless gloves similar to Dannys, and black sneakers with red flame designs on the sides with red laces.

"Shut up Iggy" Danny growled.

"Now is that any way to treat your best friend and team mate" Iggy asked with a fake hurt look.

"Where is Boxy" Danny asked to change the subject.

"He probably got captured again, he really isn't good at this kind of thing" Iggy said with a sigh. Danny sighed.

"Why do we keep teaming up with him again" Danny asked.

"Because Shade and Lilly and Young-blood always team up and every other ghost in the Zone rather watch than play" Iggy said.

"Right" Danny said, "At this point they should allow a team of just two cause that is basically what we are"

"I doubt they will change the rules when this only happens once every year" Iggy said.

"Yeah" Danny said, he then shot a green ghost ray at Shade when they caught up. Shade didn't falter, he sensed the ray and dodged it by jumping to the side while continuing running.

Lilly and Young-blood appeared from being invisible and tackled Danny and Iggy and Lilly used her vines to tie them up.

"Burn" Iggy said and crimson ghost fire erupted around him burning the vines, but for each vine that was burnt, Lilly grew more to keep him there.

"Alright, how about Freeze" Danny said and used his ice to freeze the vines around him and Iggy, Both boys broke their binds and went to punch Young and Lilly. But a whistle sounded and Danny and Iggy froze.

"WHAT!" Danny and Iggy yelled together.

"How could he have found his way out that fast" Danny yelled.

"Yay, our team won" Young cheered, "That was a good game guys" he said putting out a hand for Danny to shake.

"Yeah" Danny said and Shook Youngs hand, "Now you should go free Boxy before he gets left here for a week like the last game"

"I don't think anyone would care dude" Iggy said.

"I don't want to hear him complain for a month straight once he gets free" Danny said, "anyway we should go get him and then go to the after party"

"I'm with ya on that dude" Iggy said with a grin as he and Danny fist bumped.

(Johnny and Dannys lair)

Danny was in the garage working on his bike. It was a special Bike that Johnny made him when he turned twelve **(Can't really describe it, look up Robins motorcycle from Teen Titans and imagine the red parts were Black and silver parts and Tires as white and the black windshield is green, but his bike is special because it can change colors when Danny shifts between human and ghost form, the human form the white turns blue and the windshield becomes clear, but the black remains the same)**

"Getting ready for tomorrow squirt" Johnny asked from standing in the garage door way.

"Yep, just making sure she works, I can't believe you are letting my go for a ride in the human Zone by myself this time" Danny said with an excited grin.

"Well Kitty and I believe you are old enough to start venturing out on your own, you are more than capable of protecting yourself" Johnny said.

"Right" Danny agreed. He then stood up from working on his bike and headed inside with Johnny.

"Just remember to watch out for the ghost hunters" Johnny said, "And remember, you can summon Shadow if you need him through the ring"

"I know dad" Danny said with a sigh, "It's not the first time I been to the human zone, I went on hunts with Skulker and rides with you, I even went with mom to shop for clothes. Besides I can hide as a human"

"I know" Johnny said with a smile, "I just worry bout ya bud"

"Well don't worry too much" Danny said, he then shifted to his human form that was wearing a plain black T-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers and a pair of black fingerless gloves with white stitches, "Now I am going to get some grub and head to bed, Night Dad"

"Night Bud" Johnny said.

(Next Day)

Danny rode through the Ghost Zone headed to a familiar portal with a metal frame, this was the only constant portal in the entire Ghost Zone to the Human Zone other than the Plasmius portal. Danny didn't really like using the Fenton Portal much because there was always a chance of getting spotted by Jack and Maddie, and he wanted to avoid all ghost hunters as much as possible, luckily he has never even seen them or their kid that he couldn't recall her name.

Danny pulled up to the portal and turned invisible before poking his head through to see if the hunters are in the lab, the lab was empty, so he silently drove his bike through the portal, being sure to keep invisible. He looked around the lab and felt that strange familiar feeling that he got every time he came through here, but he couldn't tell why he felt that way. Danny shook of the feeling and used his flight and Intangibility to go through the basement ceiling and out of the house.

Danny landed on the road and turned visible and tangible again. He looked around and started riding his bike through the town. It was around one in the afternoon, so most adult humans were working and most kids and teens were in school so Danny didn't have to worry much about many people seeing him, He shifted to human form just for safety reasons and his bike shifted with him.

It was nearing three thirty when Danny decided to take a break, he rode into the park and parked it, he then got off and decided to lay on the grass watching the sky.

"Whoa, Look at that bike" Danny looked up to see a group of teens crowded around his bike.

"Can I help you" Danny asked earning the attention of the teens. One was a fairly pretty girl dressed in pink with long black hair, then there were two tall guys with a lot of muscles, one looked Asian and the other was blonde, both of the guys were wearing red jackets.

"Who are you loser" the blonde asked, "Haven't seen you around before, are ya new round here"

"I'm wondering who you are calling a loser, because my name is Danny" Danny said while narrowing his eyes at the blonde, "and Danny wants to know why you three are hanging around his bike"

"Wait, this can't be yours" Paulina said slightly shocked, "How would a loser like you get a bike like this, you must be lying"

"Yeah, and aren't you too young to drive, what are you Thirteen?" The blonde said.

"I'm Fourteen, my father made me that bike and gave it to me when I was twelve" Danny said, he then pulled out his keys and walked past the three, he got on his bike and turned it on, "Later" Danny said as he then rode off leaving the three staring after him with wide eyes.

Danny rode for a bit when his stomach started growling, he looked around and saw the Nasty Burger joint that his dad took him to one time they were going for a ride. Danny pulled into the parking lot and turned off his bike, he then pulled out his wallet that Kitty gave him and checked to see if he had any Human money on him.

"Sweet, fifty bucks in human money, Kitty must have put that in here the last time she was over" Danny mused as he got off his bike and headed into the food place.

Tucker and Sam were sitting in their usual booth eating an after school meal and talking about what went on in their classes today since they only had first period together. Tucker was also looking at his PDA at one of the news channels.

" **And in other news, have you seen this kid, Daniel J. Fenton, he prefers to be called Danny, he was last seen eight years ago and is believed to be kidnapped, here is a photo we have modified to show you what he might look like now at the age of Fourteen, he was last seen in Amity Park, Illinois."** Tucker looked at the photo to see if he has ever seen the kid before, the kid had deep ice blue eyes and raven black hair. After studying the photo Tucker concluded that he has never seen the kid before.

"Hey Sam have you ever seen this guy" Tucker asked showing Sam the photo. Sam looked it over for a moment then her eyes widened.

"Uh Tuck, I think that's the kid that just walked in" Sam said and pointed to the small line at the counter. Tuckers eyes widened at that and turned around to look, there was a kid that looked shockingly similar to the photo only with a different hairstyle. They watched as the kid got his order and sat alone at a table before beginning to eat. Tucker managed to get a glimpse of the guys eyes to see the Deep ice blue that the kid in the photo had.

"What do we do" Tucker asked Sam.

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna go talk to him" Sam said with a grin as she stood up and headed over. Tucker sighed and slowly followed his friend.

Danny had silently sat down and started eating his small meal, he was having a great day despite the teen in the park who were really just annoyances. As he took a bite of his food he smiled, it wasn't often he had food straight from the Human Zone, but out of what he has had, he always enjoyed it. His attention was drawn to a girl dressed in black and purple, her hair was black and tied in a small pony-tail and her violet eyes were looking him over with a look of curiosity, she sat in a chair across from him with a smile. A few seconds later a kid with dark skin, yellow shirt and green pants wearing a red hat thing and glasses with aqua eyes sat in the seat beside the girl and looked at him with a nervous and curios look.

" _Great, more human teens"_ Danny thought before addressing the two, "Can I help you?" Danny asked with a neutral look.

"Hi I'm Sam Manson, Goth and ultra recyclo-vegetarian" The girl introduced herself.

"Tucker Foley, T F, as in Too Fine, full fledged carnivore and a proud Techno-geek" The guy said.

"We haven't seen you around before, are you new?" Sam asked. Danny stared at the two with slightly amused and curios look.

"What a intro" Danny said with a slight chuckle, "Well, I'm Danny Thirteen, I eat both meat and veggies, and I guess you can say I'm an engineer with a mind for science and motorcycles" Danny said, "I also do not live around here" **(Danny took Thirteen as a last name for his human half, but he still calls himself Phantom as a ghost)**

" _This has to be the missing kid"_ Sam thought, "So what brings you to Amity Park" Sam asked.

"I guess you can say a road-trip" Danny said.

"So where are your parents" Tucker asked looking around for anyone that would be with Danny. Danny chuckled.

"I'm by myself this time" Danny said.

"Dude how old are you" Tucker asked looking at Danny.

"Fourteen" Danny said with a smirk.

"And your parents let you take road trips by yourself!" Tucker said shocked, "Wait does that mean you can already Drive!" he added after a moment. Danny laughed at Tuckers shocked look, these two people were actually kinda cool, he actually found himself enjoying their unexpected company.

"This is my first trip by myself, but yes I can drive" Danny said.

"Where are you from" Sam asked, She noticed Danny tense a little at that.

"Wisconsin" Danny answered, he really only knew Amity Park and Wisconsin.

"Cool" Tucker said, "So you are from out of ..."

"Hey Sucker" Suddenly Tucker was lifted up by the back of his shirt, Danny looked up to see the blonde guy from the park, the Asian and the girl behind him smirking at Tucker, the girl also glared at Sam a bit.

"Uh, H-hey Dash" Tucker said looking up at the blonde that was holding him up.

"You ran from the school before your daily beating, do you know what that means" Dash said.

"Um, that you will let me go this time" Tucker asked in a whimper.

"No, it means your beating will be twice as hard" Dash said. Danny leaned over to Sam.

"What is going on" Danny asked Sam in a whisper.

"These three are some of the A-list from school, a group of the most popular kids in the school, Dash is the school bully and star quarterback of the football team, and Tucker is his favorite to pick on, like Tucker is his personal punching bag" Sam whispered back, Paulina saw the two talking and recognized Danny from the park.

"Hey you must really be a loser if you hang out with these two" She said pointing at Danny and causing the other to A-list to look at Danny.

"Hey your that kid from the park" Dash said

"And you are the three shit-heads from the park" Danny said.

"Hey, who you calling a shit-head" Dash growled dropping Tucker and walking over so he stood above Danny in a threatening way.

"The three people who interrupted my decent meal when they decided to mess with my company" Danny said not at all intimidated by the jock.

"Why you" Dash swung his fist to hit Danny but Danny pushed his chair back so it fell and used the momentum to back-flip so he was now standing away from Dash.

"Oh, looks like you missed me" Danny said with a smirk that angered Dash even more. Sam and Tucker stared at Danny like he was crazy.

"Is he really taunting Dash" Sam asked.

"The guy must have a death wish" Tucker said, Danny heard that and he laughed on the inside.

"You got a lot of nerve" Dash growled.

"Not really" Danny said with a shrug of his shoulders. Dash then tried to hit him again, Danny side stepped and grabbed Dashs extended arm, he used Dashs momentum and flipped Dash onto the floor on his back, "See where careless attacks take you" Danny said like he was instructing a child. While Dash was dazed on the ground Danny went back to his table and grabbed what was left of his meal.

"I think we should go before he comes to his senses" Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker before quickly walking out the fast food place without looking to see if the two were following. Sam and Tucker quickly followed him. Danny walked over to his bike and lifted his seat to the built in cooler compartment and placed what was left of his meal in there to eat later.

"Dude, you just stood up to Dash" Tucker exclaimed once the two caught up, "WOW, is that your bike!" he asked once he saw the black and blue bike Danny was standing next to.

"I didn't really stand up to him, I just defended myself" Danny said with a shrug, "And yes this is my Bike" he added as he put the key in and started it up, he then pressed a small button that was on the side and part of the right side opened, a small blue and black side cart unfolded from the bikes side.

"Dude that is so awesome, where did you get that" Tucker yelled, Danny smirked as he climbed on.

"My dad built it from scratch, and I added a few things to it, like the side cart" Danny said then looked at Sam and Tucker, "So are you guys coming or not" he asked with a smirk. Sam smiled and climbed on the main bike sitting behind Danny, she was about to wrap her arms around him but Danny pressed another button and a pair of handles appeared that she could hold on to.

"That is pretty convenient" Sam commented as she grabbed the handles.

"Well I have a few friends who like to ride with me, It always felt awkward when they held on to me so I installed the handlebars" Danny explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tucker eagerly got into the side cart that had a simple lap-belt. Danny then pulled out of the parking lot and they all rode off.

"This is so cool" Tucker yelled causing Danny to laugh...Yeah, Danny likes these people.

(Later, Casper high school grounds)

After riding around a while they ended up at Casper High School where the were all sitting on one of the outside cafeteria tables.

"So this is where you two go to school" Danny asked.

"Yeah man" Tucker said staring at the school.

"What's it like" Danny asked.

"I guess it is like any other High school" Sam said.

"And what are those like" Danny asked, Sam and Tucker looked at Danny surprised.

"You never been to school before" Sam asked.

"Not really, I was home schooled by a few friends" Danny said thinking about Ghostwriter, Frostbite, Vlad, and Clockwork

"Dude, your lucky" Tucker said.

"Why" Danny asked.

"You never had to deal with bullies who want to beat you up everyday, or annoying teachers that assign you tons of work and then get mad when you don't complete the assignments on time or give you detentions for being late because a bully shoved you in a locker" Tucker said. Danny thought about it a bit, Ghostwriter assigned a lot of work and so did Clockwork, Both of them got mad when he wasn't on time or when I don't complete the work they give, Vlad was somewhat easy going but his 'classes' were the hardest because it was all power and fight training, Frostbite was the most patient and didn't assign much when it came to his ice powers and learning medical stuff. Bullies... well there were a lot of ghosts that pick fights with him...do those count as bullies?

"My home-schooling isn't easy, I have strict people teaching me, lots of work, and I do get picked on a lot where I am from" Danny said, _"But now I am curios about what a real school would be like, if I lived in the Human Zone and went to school like a normal human..."_ Danny thought.

The three continued to talk there until the sun was starting to set.

"I got to go" Tucker said looking at his watch, "It is almost Dinner time and mom is making Meatloaf tonight"

"See ya" both Sam and Danny said.

"Nice meeting you Danny" Tucker said as he left.

"So Danny, I realized you only talk about your father, what about your mom" Sam asked. Danny tensed and looked at Sam for a moment, for some reason he felt he could trust her and Tucker, they were good people.

"Well, he isn't really my father" Danny admitted, Sam kept a neutral look.

" _Even more evidence that this Danny is the missing Fenton kid"_ She thought

"He saved me when I was little, I don't really remember what happened, but he took me in and raised me as his own, I have a Mother figure, she is his girlfriend and she helped raise me, but she doesn't live with us" Danny said with a smile.

Sam was now thinking over everything, Danny obviously loves the people he is with now, and if she reported that she found the Fenton kid he would be taken away from the people he really sees as his parents and they would probably be arrested. Sam decided not to report him.

"Sounds like you ended up with a good family Danny" she said as she stood up, "So do you have a place to stay for the night?" she asked to change the subject.

"I'm good" Danny said with a grin, "I got a campsite not far out of town" he told her.

"Are you sure" Sam asked earning a nod from Danny, "Well it was nice meeting you Danny" She said.

"You too, who knows, we might see each other again someday" he said as he stood.

"Maybe" She said with a grin, "Looking forward to it"

(Johnny and Dannys lair)

Danny pulled into the garage and turned off his bike.

"Hey Dad, I'm back" Danny called out as he entered the house.

"So how did it go" Johnny asked.

"I rode around Amity for a bit" Danny said, Johnny tensed a little, he knew Danny didn't really remember his life from before Johnny taking him in but Johnny always worried what would happen if he ran into Jack and Maddie, as a ghost or a human.

"So how was it" Johnny asked.

"I met a few teens, couple of them are pretty cool and we hung out for a bit, but there were three that were causing problems, one of them tried to hit me but he couldn't" Danny explained, "Hey dad, what are human schools like"

"Hmm, It's been a long time since I have been to school at all, and I am sure school has probably changed since I was alive" Johnny said, "Why do you ask"

"Do you think it is possible for me to go to school" Danny asked, Johnnys eyes widened at that.

"Why would you want to go to a human school, you already get great education from Ghostwriter, Frostbite, Vlad, and Clockwork" Johnny asked.

"I just want to see what it is like, besides maybe I can learn something there that I can't here" Danny said.

"I know for a fact that Clockwork can tell and teach you ANYTHING" Johnny pointed out, "Besides, you need paperwork to get into school"

"And I know one fruit-loop who can get paperwork and even a house to keep suspicion low, maybe even a new portal so that we don't have to risk going through the Fentons all the time" Danny said. Johnny sighed, he could see Danny had his mind set on attending a human school, and he was pretty sure by the Fenton comment that he wanted to go to school in Amity.

"I'll ask Kitty what she thinks, maybe even get Clockworks opinion since he is in charge of your time-stream and the most of your education" Johnny said.

"Really? So you will consider it" Danny asked excitedly, Johnny nodded. Danny hugged his dad, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Danny cheered. Johnny sighed and ruffled the teens snow white hair.

"Yeah yeah squirt, it is not a guarantee, and if you do go, I'm pulling you out if I feel the need to" Johnny said sternly.

"Okay" Danny said as he let go of his father.

"Now, I got a date with my Kitten, and I believe you have a training session with Frostbite in the morning" Johnny said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that, Tell Kitty I said hi" Danny said then headed for the kitchen.

"Night kiddo" Johnny called as he headed for the garage.

"Night Dad" Danny called back, Johnny sighed, it was obvious by the muffled voice of the teen that Danny went in the kitchen and started eating.

(Two Weeks Later)

"I still do not understand why you choose to go to school in this town Little Badger" Vlad said as he was putting on the finishing touches to a new portal. Danny had asked Vlad to help Johnny and him buy a house in Amity Park so that he could attend Casper High. Vlad agreed...after a lot of pestering from a certain young Halfa... and he set up all their paperwork, backgrounds, and helped them buy a house, he was now helping build a portal in their basement so they didn't have to risk going through the Fentons portal all the time. Danny was helping build the portal.

Unlike the Fenton Portal being Green and White metal, and the Plasmius Portal being pink and white, Danny managed to style this portal as Black and white.

"I just want to know what it is like" Danny said.

"Well you could have easily gone to school where I live, you could have said you lived with me, and there is less chance of getting caught by the hunters there" Vlad pointed out.

"I know that, but I already may have friends here, besides I can always invent something that can hide my Ecto-signature as well as Dads, and with this portal we wont need to literally walk into the hunters lair" Danny said.

"So you chose this place for a few friends" Vlad asked.

"I guess so, besides there is something about this town... I can't explain it" Danny said while he finished wiring the control panel.

"so you feel an attachment to this town" Vlad stated.

"I guess so"

"Alright, this portal should be ready now" Vlad said as he finished up the plate he was working on and stepped out and away from the portal.

"Awesome" Danny cheered, "I wonder where it will open"

"Well it shouldn't be far from the Fentons portal since they are close in the Human Zone" Vlad said as he punched in a few numbers, "Alright turn it on" he instructed. Danny quickly pressed a green button and backed far away from the portal, he didn't know why but he didn't feel like being anywhere near it when it started up. Vlad also moved away from the portal while it was starting but he also moved off to the side. Neither of them noticed how the the other moved as both of their attention was strictly on the Portal as it started up and a swirling Green vortex began to form.

"IT WORKS" Danny cheered as the portal finally stabilized.

"Of course it works" Vlad yelled at Danny, "Did you ever have any doubts, I worked on it"

"But I did most the work" Danny pointed out.

"And I was the one who taught you" Vlad pointed out even though he knew the kid knew a lot about Ecto-science already when he met the kid.

"Yeah yeah whatever Fruitloop" Danny said with a smirk at the older Halfa, Vlad growled.

"I am Not a Fruitloop, you will call me master Plasmius" Vlad growled.

"Dude, Not even in your dreams, you may be one of my mentors but you are not my master" Danny said, "Besides you are a Fruitloop" he added then yelped as he jumped out of the way of a pink blast, "Hey"

"You insolent brat" Vlad growled as the black ring appeared and changed him to his ghost form.

"Uh-oh" Danny said as he quickly turned to the stairs and ran, the blue-white ring appeared around his waist and quickly changed him to Phantom as he jumped up and flew as fast as he could out of the house, Vlad quickly chased after him. Danny and Vlad flew through the skies, Danny dodging many Pink blasts. The citizens of the town that were out and about all watched in Fear and confusion on what they were seeing, no one knew what the two beings flying in the sky were or why the one that looked like Dracula was trying to harm the white haired teen.

(Fenton Works)

"JACK" Maddie yelled to her husband as she stared at the video screen in front of her with wide eyes.

"What's up Mads" Jack asked as he looked to the screen in confusion before his eyes widened, on the screen was video footage from one of their Fenton Ghost cameras that they have placed around the town, the cameras only record when they detect HIGH Ecto-signatures indicting a really strong ghost was in the area, "Isn't that..."

"The ghost kid that tried to impersonate our son" Maddie said with a growl in her voice.

"But the one that we saw was just a kid, that is a teen" Jack pointed out, "Ghosts can't age"

"That is definitely the same ghost" Maddie insisted, she then started grabbing some ghost gear, "Lets go"

 **AN**

 **what's gonna happen next :)**

 **Just encase it was not clear, Danny has almost no memory from before he met Johnny, He was young when it happened and Dannys parents attacked him, that in my book can be traumatic and therefore mental/emotional damage, Dannys but when his ghost side goes to heal his mental state is erased or locked some most of his childhood memories.**

 **Vlad became one of Dannys mentors, Johnny never told Plasmius where Danny was from or who his parents are and because of Dannys mental block he never got Danny to tell him. There will be more on the what exactly the relationship between Vlad and Danny later.**

 **We met Tucker and Sam, as well as Dash, Paulina, and even though he didn't talk Kwan. Now Danny wants to go to school to see what it is like...but is that his only reason?**

 **IDK**

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Family**

 **Yay chapter 4 already! And I feel really happy at all the Fav/Follows and reviews this story is getting so thank you all**

 **Still do not own anything except Lilly, Shade, and Iggy so far. I do not own Danny Phantom nor do I make any profit from this story.**

 **Vlad will be out of character a lot.**

 **Now on to the story!**

(Amity Park, over the park)

"Aw come on Plasmius" Danny yelled as he kept dodging Vlads pink ghost rays, "You know I was just joking" Vlad didn't respond, he just fired another ghost ray at Danny. Danny knew he wasn't as strong as Plasmius yet...but he was getting close, at least there were a lot of times Danny out smarted Vlad to win spar matches.

Danny continued to avoid Vlads blasts for a few minutes, but froze when his enhanced hearing heard the charging of an Ecto-gun... was Plasmius seriously mad enough to shoot him with anti-ghost weaponry? He knew that the anti-ghost weapons were more dangerous than a ghost ray and the effects and injures were harder to heal.

"DANIEL" Plasmius yelled when he heard the gun fire, Suddenly Vlad grabbed him and yanked him out of the way of a light green blast that missed him by less than an inch, Danny could feel the Anti-ghost power radiate from the blast.

"DAMN, I MISSED"

Danny looked towards where the blast came from and saw two people holding Ecto-guns, one held a Ecto-bazooka and the other a simple hand gun. The one with the Bazooka was in what looked like a blue HAZMAT suit complete with a hood and goggles, Danny guessed by the persons figure that it was a woman. The other was a large man wearing another HAZMAT suit that was mostly orange. There was something about them that Danny found familiar but when he tried to think about why he started to get a headache.

"Daniel, WAKE UP" Vlad yelled and shook Danny out of his thoughts/shock, Danny looked up at Vlad to see the older Halfa glaring daggers at the two people.

"Are those the Fentons" Danny asked.

"Yes they are, now lets get out of here" Vlad said, "...unless you would like to kill the fat guy" Vlad added.

"Dude, are you sure your not a Fruitloop" Danny asked.

"The fat guy ruined my life" Vlad growled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it a thousand times 'That Idiot Jack Fenton, ruined my life and stole Maddie from me', 'I will kill that bumbling oaf and then Maddie will be mine', 'Oh Madeline, you are so smart and beautiful, If it weren't for Jack blasting me you would have been mine'" Danny said quoting a few rants he heard Vlad say over the years, "Seriously dude, you should get a cat" Vlad growled at Danny.

"Shut up brat, lets get out of here" Vlad growled as he gripped Dannys shoulder and surrounded them in a pink mist, when the mist vanished Vlad and Danny were gone.

Maddie yelled in frustration when the mist faded and the two ghosts were gone.

"HE GOT AWAY AGAIN" she yelled. Jack actually stepped away from her not wanting to be close to her when she was that angry, "Who was that other ghost, that was not the same ghost that saved him eight years ago" Maddie growled.

"I don't know, but he looked like a vampire" Jack said, "But I don't understand why it saved the boy, it was trying to hurt the boy before we showed up"

"I Have to catch that ghost boy," She growled, "he is the only clue as to where our son went," She said sounding more upset than angry now, "even if Danny is dead, I just want to know what happened Jack" she said then started to cry, she removed her goggles and pulled her hood down. Jack quickly pulled Maddie into his arms, "I want mt baby Jack, I need to know"

"I know Maddie, me too" Jack said trying to console his wife.

(The house with the new portal)

"You just had to pick this town didn't you" Vlad said as they appeared in the basement of the house Vlad bought for Danny and Johnny.

"Oh it was totally your fault, if you hadn't tried to hurt me then we wouldn't have been seen by the hunters" Danny argued.

"If you had stayed still and allowed me to hit you then I wouldn't have had to chase you" Vlad argued back.

"Why would I willingly allow you to hit me" Danny said then glared at Vlad who Glared right back.

"Did I miss something"

Both Halfas looked at the new portal to see Johnny standing in front of it with a slightly confused look, Danny and Vlad went back to glaring at each other, Johnny sighed.

"What did he do this time" Johnny sighed looking expectantly at Vlad to explain. Vlad explained what happened and Johnny shook his head, "You two always fight like this, it's almost like you were brothers"

"He is way too old to be my brother" Danny stated while pointing at Vlad.

"Why you..." Vlad growled.

"There is no age with ghosts Danny, besides Vlad is technically still twenty four, the same age he was when he got blasted, and apparently the age you stop aging" Johnny said, "Anyway care to show me around our human zone lair" Johnny asked.

"Actually right now I just want to go home for a bit, until I make something to hide our ecto-signatures." Danny said, "I already have it started so it wont be long"

"I'll look them over before you move in here" Vlad said, "Can't have you making any mistakes now can we"

"A gun explodes ONCE, and you never hear the end of it" Danny grumbled as he walked past his father and into the Ghost Zone.

"Thanks man" Johnny said as he followed his son.

"Kids a brat, but he grows on ya" Vlad muttered to himself with a smile, "Now to set up that auto shop so Johnny has something normal to do for less suspicion"

"Now that I think about it... he is kinda like a little brother in ways" Vlad said, unaware a certain snow haired ghost teen heard from just on the other side of the portal.

Danny smiled, Johnny and Vlad were right, he could think of Vlad as a older brother... but a crazy old fruitloop brother.

(One week later, Casper High, first period)

Sam sighed as she and Tucker sat in their regular seats in Mr. Lancers English class. Almost the entire class was gossiping about various things, the only exception was Sam herself and Tucker, the two losers of Casper high. They sat in the back of the class by the windows, and Dash loved to throw spit balls at Tucker...sometimes worse when Tucker managed to avoid the Jock in the halls in the morning. Their teacher Mr. Lancer was one of the most...tolerable...of the school staff, of course he would be better if he didn't give as many detentions as he does.

The Late bell rung and Sam and Tucker were mildly surprised when Mr. Lancer wasn't already at his desk ready to start some boring lesson on some old classic novel, he was always on time and gave detention to those who were late. Apparently the rest of the class noticed this abnormality and was soon quiet.

"Hey where's the teach" One jock Sam never really bothered to know the name of asked and earning a few people to agree with the question. But they all soon were quiet as Mr. Lancer calmly entered the class room and addressed everyone with a smile.

"Good morning class, we have a new student starting today, please welcome young Daniel Thirteen and treat him like you would your fellow peers" Mr. Lancer said.

Sam and Tucker stared with wide eyes as a familiar teen with ice blue eyes and raven black hair that covered his left eye walked in, he was wearing a black shirt with long white sleeves and collar with a hooded black jacket with sleeves that only reached his elbows, he wore Grey cargo pants with a few black chains hanging from his belt-loops and a simple white belt, he wore black sneakers with grey laces, and you could barely see what looked like a black and white metal wristband on his right arm.

Danny walked into the class with a smile at the teacher.

"Please, I prefer to be called Danny" Danny said then looked at the class, Danny recognized a few faces, like Dash, Paulina, and Kwan. Danny didn't notice Sam and Tucker who were in the back of the class.

"Alright, why don't you tell us about yourself Mr. Thirteen" Lancer asked.

"Okay, well I'm Danny Thirteen, I am Fourteen years old, My father and I have moved here from Madison, Wisconsin, and have opened up our own auto shop and garage here in Amity Park." Danny said with a smile.

"So does that mean you know how to work on cars and stuff" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked (Star).

"Yes, but I mostly focus on Bikes" Danny said with a grin.

"What kind of last name is Thirteen" Danny looked to see the blonde guy from the park and Nasty Burger was the one to ask that.

"A cool kind that brings bad luck to others who cross it" Danny said with a grin at Dash.

"Freak" Dash said, Danny just smiled at him.

"Well Mr. Thirteen please take a seat, there is an empty desk in the back with Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley" Mr. Lancer said as he pointed to the empty desk, Danny looked and saw Sam and Tucker and his smile grew as he walked back to the indicated desk witch was in the back row next to Tucker, Sam was seated in front of Tucker.

"Dude, what are you doing here" Tucker asked as Danny sat down.

"I just told everyone, dad and I moved here to open up a new shop" Danny said.

"But aren't you suppose to be Home school" Sam asked.

"Well with the change of area I asked dad to change the schooling, I asked to go to public school" Danny said with a grin, "He wasn't that set on it in the beginning, but I eventually talked him into it"

"Alright class, today we have a pop quiz on _To Kill A Mockingbird,_ I trust you all read the chapters I have told you to read for homework" Mr. Lancer said as he started passing out the quiz, "Mr. Thirteen, you will be excused from this quiz because you were not here and therefore would not know"

"On the contrary Mr. L" Danny said earning the teachers shocked look at the small nickname, "I know that book very well and will be fine taking this quiz"

"I will be the judge of that" Lancer said as he smiled at Danny and gave him a paper, "No talking during the quiz" Lancer said as he took his seat at the front of the class and started reading.

Less than five minutes later Danny stood earning the attention of the class and Lancer. Danny calmly walked to the front of the class and handed the paper to the teacher. Lancer stared at Danny for a moment before taking the paper and started to look it over. Lancers eyes widened and he smiled.

"Well Mr. Thirteen, it seems you were not kidding when you said you knew the book, you got every question correct" Lancer said.

"I was home schooled by a few different friends of the family, one of them owns a library, I would be given a different book to read every week since I was seven" Danny said with a smile.

"Well it is nice to know, I see great promise in you, Please return to your seat" Lancer said with a smile. Danny quickly returned to his seat, he ignored all looks he was getting from the rest of the class. The rest of the class continued their quizzes, occasionally a student would glance towards Danny before returning to their quizzes.

When the bell rang for the end of first period, the class quickly cleared out, the only three that took their time exiting the class.

"So what classes do you have Danny" Tucker asked, Danny shrugged and reached into one of his pockets pulling out his schedule to see where he was suppose to go next, Tucker and Sam looked over his shoulders to see, "Dude you got algebra with Mr. Pancoast, that's where we are going"

"Cool, then you can show me there" Danny said with a smile.

"Actually, it seems all of your classes have at least me or Tuck in them, it seems we all have the same English, Algebra, and Gym classes, but you and tucker have a free period, and science together while you and I have history, and French together" Sam said as she pointed out the classes.

"Alright, so first we have Algebra, Lets go" Tucker said as he started walking off followed closely by the others.

 **(Just to clarify his schedule cause I feel like it his days are split in odd and even days/classes**

 **ODD: 1-English, 3-Algebra, 30 min Lunch, 5-Science, 7-Gym**

 **Even: 2-French, 4-History, 30 min Lunch, 6-Free Period, 7-Gym**

 **I clarify this because I might have to back-track for info later)**

(Lunch)

"This is School food?" Danny asked as he stared at what the lady gave him for food. It looked like spaghetti, but it didn't smell all that appetizing to Danny with his heightened smell...he could also swear he saw it move...

"It really isn't that bad most the time" Tucker said with a smile before leading Danny to the table that he and Sam normally sat at inside. Danny sat and hesitantly took a bite of his food.

"I guess it could have been worse" Danny said before taking another bite, Sam opened her lunch that she brought from home, and Tucker pulled out his lunch too. A minute later Danny heard the all too familiar sound of something being thrown through the air...and it was heading for him. Danny quickly jumped out of his seat before a squished up ball of the food raced by where he was just sitting. All the Students looked at Danny in surprise.

"he just dodged your attack Dash, he didn't even look" Kwan exclaimed in slight shock. Dash growled and walked over to Danny who was staring at the food that was thrown at him, Dannys attention was gained by Dash grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling Danny up so they were face to face with Danny being lifted a couple inches off the ground, Danny just stared into Dashs eyes with a emotionless look and didn't struggle in the larger males hold.

"So you were the one who threw that food?" Danny asked calmly surprising everyone.

"So what if I did, what are you gonna do 'bout it" Dash asked with a smirk.

"How about... this" Danny said as he quickly used his leg and kicked the edge of his food tray so that it flung up and onto Dash. Everyone gasped in shock and stayed very still.

Dash growled and quickly punched Danny in the stomach while still holding him, Danny grunted in minor pain before kicking Dash in the gut to get him to let go. Dash hunched a little in pain and Danny landed on his feet before stepping away from Dash. Dash stood and prepared to punch Danny but froze when a teacher called out for the fight to end... then proceeded to give Danny a detention and Dash was sent to the restrooms to clean himself up.

"Damn, Dad and Mom are gonna be mad, it's my first day and I already got in trouble" Danny sighed as he sat back at the table with Sam and Tucker.

"I'm still shocked at how you fought back, not many people do that" Tucker said, "And this is the second time I saw you do it"

"He isn't that strong" Danny said, "I bet my cat could beat him in a fight" Danny said with a grin **(He does have a cat, a ghost cat)**

"Still Danny, be careful, Dash is part of the A-list, and most teachers turn a blind eye to him because he wins the school games" Sam said with a frown.

"So that's why I was the only one to get detention" Danny said as he looked at the pink slip of paper that told him to report to Mr. Lancers class after school ended for detention.

"That is exactly why" Tucker said, "All popular students get off easy"

"Probably because their parents are rich" Sam said.

"But you are too" Tucker said but Sam glared at him.

"Rich or not, they shouldn't get a way with what they do" Danny said as he casually took an Apple from Sams lunch box without asking, Sam just glared at him for a moment but allowed him to have the apple.

(Seventh period)

Gym...one of the classes Danny was looking forward to trying all day, he wondered what they would do and if it was anything like what Vlad and him would do for his physical training exorcises for his human half.

"New Meat" The gym coach called, She was big and muscled and Danny was tempted to joke about it but thought better considering she was an adult and a teacher...and even if Age didn't matter in the Ghost Zone, it Did in the Human Zone and Vlad was sure to make sure he knew to at least act respectful to the Human Adults.

"Yes Mam" Danny asked.

"You need a Gym outfit to participate, there is a spare you can use until you can buy one" She said.

"How much is and outfit" Danny asked.

"fifty dollars" **(Over priced )**

"Mind if I place the order for it now then" Danny asked.

"You have the money on you" She asked.

"Yep" Danny answered, The coach lead him to her office to fill out the forms and she was surprised when Danny pulled out a wallet full of cash, she saw a few hundreds and fifties as well as a bunch of low dollars, but she also noticed a few odd pieces of paper that had some kind of weird language on them that seemed to give off a slight glow.

" _This kid must be rich if he carries this much around with him...what are those weird papers"_ she thought as she finished the forms and handed Danny his new outfit... grey shirt and blue shorts, both with the school name and mascot on them.

"Thanks" Danny said as he went to the locker room to get changed out.

Once changed Danny quickly ran to the Gym to see everyone hanging around waiting for the coach to tell them to do something. Danny noticed Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and a girl Danny believed her name was Valarie were all in a group together, he also noticed Tucker and Sam standing by the bleachers away from all the others. Danny walked over to Sam and Tucker and greeted them.

"Hey Danny" Sam said.

"Hey guys" Danny said with a smile. Before they could continue any form of conversation the coach called for their attention.

"Listen up" The coach yelled as she looked over the class, "Today we will be playing Dodge-Ball, If you are hit you will run three laps around the gym before returning to the field, if you are outed by someone catching your ball then you will run two laps, if you are outed three times then you run five laps then sit on the bleachers for the rest of the class! Now divide into two teams of ten"

Danny stuck to Sam and Tucker as they headed to one side of the gym. Danny noticed every Jock or A-Lister he knew that shared this gym class were on the other side with a few normal looking people...and every nerd or geek was on his side.

"So what exactly is Dodge-Ball" Danny asked Sam quietly.

"Its very simple, when the game starts run to grab one of the balls that Coach is setting out, then throw it at one of the people on the other team, but you have to stay on this side of the gym and if you are hit then you take laps, if you catch a ball thrown at you then the person who threw the ball has to take laps" Sam said.

"Basically you throw balls at the other team while dodging the ones thrown at you" Tucker said after seeing Dannys confused look.

"Oh, this should be easy then" Danny said with a grin.

"Dude, we are against all the jocks in class" Tucker said nervously.

"Yeah, so" Danny said with a raised eyebrow at his slightly shaken friend.

Suddenly the sound of a whistle was heard and the students all ran to grab a ball and launch them at the other teams, Danny and Sam were the only two who were able to grab a ball on their team. Danny quickly threw the ball he had at Dash and was pleased as Dash let out a painful grunt at the force he was hit with as well as the surprised look the blonde jock sent him. Danny quickly dodged a few balls launched for him and caught the one he couldn't dodge without using his ghostly abilities witch made a tall red haired jock have to take laps.

A few minutes into the game Danny realized that he and Sam were the only two on their team who have not been out at all...he also noticed all the jocks on the other team were now aiming mostly for him. After a while Sam and Danny were the only ones not sitting on the bleachers, Sam only needed to outed one more time before joining them, and the other team only had Dash, Kwan, and Valarie left, Dash and Kwan only needed to be hit once and Valarie twice...and Danny has yet to outed at all. Everyone on the bleachers were watching with shock and excitement.

The coaches whistle blew and she shouted, "SUDDEN DEATH"

"What does that mean" Danny asked Sam as he dodged another ball thrown at him.

"It means that if you are hit you join the bleachers no matter how many 'lives' you have left" Sam said as she just barely dodged a ball thrown by Valarie. Sam threw a ball at Kwan who caught it, "Damn, I'm out, good luck Danny" She said as she walked to the bleachers.

Danny sighed, Most the balls were on the ground on his side of the gym, Kwan and Dash each held two balls and Danny could tell they were planning on throwing them all together.

"Your done new kid" Dash said with a grin.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Danny said with a grin. Dash and Kwan launched all four of the balls and Danny quickly jumped managing to flip over them, he then quickly grabbed two balls in his hands and launched them at the two jocks while at the same time using his foot to launch another at Valarie. Dash, Kwan, and Valarie were still shocked by how Danny managed to avoid being hit and they failed to dodge the ones Danny threw.

"Winner" the coach said, she also seemed to bee in shock, "Now go dress out and do whatever till school ends"

"Dude, how you do that" Tucker asked Danny as they were headed to the Locker room.

"Do what" Danny asked.

"Dodge those last balls" Tucker asked.

"I just Jumped, see they were all aimed so that I couldn't dodge to the side, but none of them expected me to jump over them" Danny said with a grin as he took off his shirt.

"I don't think any of us even thought you could jump them, how could you" Tucker asked as he was also looking at Danny with a confused look.

"I guess it is because I have had physical training since I was seven, Dad wanted to make sure I could protect myself if something happens to me" Danny said.

"Guess that explains the muscles you have, and dude you barely broke a sweat during that game" Tucker said.

"My Physical Training is a lot harder than that game" Danny said...that and his ghost core takes over when his heart rate reaches a point...it also helps with the fact he has an ice core so he doesn't get too hot... but Tucker didn't need to know that.

"You're cool dude" Tucker said as they finished changing, the bell rang, "And that is the signal that school has ended for those who have no detention"

"Where do I go for detention" Danny asked.

"I'll show you, because I still have two more days of it because I was late to my classes yesterday because Dash shoved me into my locker before every class" Tucker said with a sigh, "But the bright side of today is that Mr. Pancoast supervises it today so it shouldn't be that bad, he is like the most laid back and fun teacher there is in this school, most the time when he supervises Detention he pulls out the projector and his plugs in a game system, so it is mostly just playing video games"

"He did seem cool during Algebra earlier" Danny said with a smile.

"And the best part about him, he actually punishes the jocks when he catches them doing something, and doesn't let them play games if they are in his detention" Tucker said.

"Cool" Danny said as they entered the class room just before the detention bell rang.

"Ah Tucker, late to classes again?" Mr. Pancoast greeted, he was about as tall as Lancer is only he was skinny and had short dark brown hair with blue eyes, he wore a blue and white collared T-shirt and tan pants and blue sneakers, he acted like a teenager even if he was almost Thirty, "Ah and the new kid is here too, what did you do to get detention on your first day here"

"Hey Coast, I got stuffed into my locker by Dash before every class yesterday so I was given three days of detention, as for Danny, he got into a fight" Tucker said.

"Dash started it" Danny growled.

"So you actually fought back against Dashs bulling" Pancoast asked.

"He dumped his lunch on Dash and kicked him in the gut" Tucker said excitedly.

"That is impressive" Pancoast said, "So how did Dash start it"

"He threw food at me, then picked me up when I actually dodged it, that was when I kicked my food so it flung all over him, then he punched me in the gut so I kicked him in the gut, but some teacher stopped us before it got worse" Danny explained as he sat down, "But I got him back in gym"

"Yeah he dominated in Dodge-ball, he didn't get hit once and took out all the jocks on the other team" Tucker said with a smile.

"Very impressive, it is about time someone fought back against Dash and those other spoiled kids" Pancoast said as he started setting up the projector, "alright I have 'smash bros' and 'mortal combat' what do we play today"

"Smash" Tucker said.

"Alright" Pancoast said as he pulled out three controllers.

(Two hours of detention video games later)

"Alright guys time to go, detention was technically over half and hour ago" Pancoast said s he shut off the game system.

"Aw but Coast, I almost beat him that time" Danny whined.

"In your dreams dude" Tucker said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy Tucker, you still can't beat me" Pancoast said with a grin making Tucker frown, "And neither of us can beat Sam" At that Tucker almost cried.

"Alright, Video games are not my best skill" Danny sighed, "But I can still fix any Motorbike or car and make it run like new"

"That's right, you and your father opened up a new auto shop in town" Pancoast said.

"Yep, of course dad could have been a little more creative with its name, Thirteen Auto, yes I know it is our name but still" Danny said.

"I might check it out, mt cars brakes have been getting bad lately maybe you guys can fix it" Pancoast said.

"Bring it by and we can" Danny said as he stood from his seat and headed for the exit while being followed by Tucker, "Bye coast see ya later"

"Alright what are we doing now" Tucker asked, "Want to hang out and hit Nasty burger"

"Nah, I think I will head home now, maybe later" Danny said as he started to walk towards his house.

"Didn't ride today?" Tucker asked.

"No, apparently I need to fill out some school forms before I can legally drive it to school and park it during school hours, I got the paperwork so I should be allowed to by Friday" Danny said.

"Dude I can't wait to see how everyone reacts to you riding up on that thing, who would have thought the New Freshman would ride a bike so cool yet alone have a license to do so" Tucker said.

"True" Danny said with a smile, "See ya Tuck"

"See ya Danny" Tucker said.

When Danny entered his house he was instantly greeted by a black cat with blue eyes and was wearing metal collar made to hide his ecto signature. The cat meowed and jumped up onto Dannys shoulders.

"Hey Kato" Danny said as he reached up and scratched behind his ear. Hearing Kato purr Danny smiled, "Yes, I had a good first day, I must say it was not exactly what I expected, but I made a few friends and even a few not-so-friends" Kato stared at Danny with narrowed eyes and growled, "Hey, no they are just a few teens who think they are better than everyone, I can handle them, no need for you to protect me" Kato Nodded then purred again.

Kato was Dannys ghostly companion, a cat he had witnessed get hit by a car during one rode trip with his father and Kitty. Danny had stopped to check on the cat in hopes that it would live, but the cats ghost was already forming beside it. Ever since that day Kato has been his companion and Danny had the ability to tell exactly what Kato was thinking or trying to tell him, Danny believed it was because he was there when he formed and he had taken care of him.

"Alright Kato, Is dad here yet" Danny asked, Kato meowed and Danny nodded, "Alright, so I might not get in trouble"

"Actually you will still get in trouble"

Danny froze and looked over to see Vlad standing in the doorway that lead to the lab.

"Kato you should have told me he was here" Danny whined at the cat that just laughed at him, "I know I only asked about dad, but still" Kato just meowed before jumping off his shoulders and walking away, "You are evil Kato" Danny yelled after the cat who went to the living room.

"You know each time you get a detention they call your dad and me right?" Vlad asked.

"They call!?" Danny whined, "I swear it was not my fault, Dash started it by trying to throw weird mystery food at me"

"Weird mystery food?" Vlad said with a raised eyebrow.

"I honestly do not know what it was, it looked like spaghetti but at the same time it wasn't, and it tasted awful but was at least eatable...i think" Danny said.

"So this Dash guy threw Mystery food at you, what did you do" Vlad asked.

"I dodged it, but then he grabbed me so I kicked my tray of food onto him and he punched my stomach so I kicked his gut causing him to drop me, he was going to hit me again but a teacher stopped us and gave me a detention" Danny explained.

"Hmm, so you stood up to a bully" Vlad said and sighed when Danny Nodded, "Fighting is not good for school, However, if you are defending yourself then I do not see anything wrong as long as you do not use your powers at all. But we also have to wait for your father to get here to see if you can get out of trouble"

"Aw man" Danny whined.

"Speaking of Father, I believe he is almost here" Vlad said with a smirk as they heard the familiar rumble of Johnnys motorcycle. A few minutes later and Johnny walked in in his human illusion form that Danny Made his for him that also hid Johnnys Ecto-signature. Johnny had tan skin, brown eyes, black hair. He wears a Simple Black T-shirt and jeans, black combat boots and a jean jacket, as well as his illusion bracelet Danny made that looked similar to his own.

As soon as Johnny closed the door and looked at Danny, he glared sternly at Danny with his arms crossed.

"So Danny, what's this I hear about fighting on your first day of School" Johnny asked calmly while still glaring at his son.

Danny flinched at the stare and instantly knew his dad was not going to let him off as easy as Vlad was.

"You see..." Danny said as he began to tell Johnny what happened.

 **A/N:**

 **Well I feel I can leave it here for a bit**

 **Review and tell me how bad this was...or if it was actually good, fav/follow if you would like to also, just feel free to tell me what you think.**

 **Until Next Time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five, sorry for the really late update, I had computer problems and had to get something new to work on.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! Even if my computer made typing stories difficult, I am always able to read your reviews on my phone.**

 **I still do not own Danny Phantom.**

 **On to the story.**

(Friday)

"Dude, didn't you say you were going to be driving today?" Tucker asked as Danny walked over and greeted him.

"My father said I can't ride my bike till Monday because of the fight Thursday" Danny growled, "He said he was okay with me defending myself but to not let it escalate to a full blown fight anymore"

"Then you might want to make sure that bike of yours is packed away safe till Summer, Dash never really stops bullying once he starts and I don't see you as the type to just let it happen" Tucker said.

"Your right, I'm not the type to let people beat on me" Danny said, "But I am also not the type that likes to be grounded from my bike for extended periods of time either"

"So you have a choice, not fight dash off and have your bike back, or do fight Dash off and have your bike taken from you" Tucker said.

"Well that choice is obvious, I want my bike back dammit" Danny growled.

"You must really love that bike" Danny and Tucker turned to see Sam walking up with a bunch of papers in her hands, "I don't see how you can use something that pollutes our air like that"

"My bike is not like others, it is special" Danny said, "Anyway, what are those papers"

"Oh Nothing, just some papers I need to give to the principle" Sam said as she put the papers into her bag.

"Sam, what are you planning this time" Tucker asked with narrowed eyes.

"What makes you think I'm planning something" Sam asked.

"Sam, I've been your best friend since elementary school, I think I can tell when something is up" Tucker said.

"Well it is nothing important till Monday, so don't worry about it" Sam said with a small grin.

"Why do I get the feeling whatever it is, is going to cause problems" Danny sighed, the bell rung and they all headed for their first period.

(Lunch)

"I still do not see how this is considered food" Danny said as he looked at the weird tray of ?food?

"Why do you think we bring lunch from home" Tucker asked as he began eating the meat lunch his mother made him while Sam started eating her salad.

"I assumed it was because you refuse to eat anything but meat, and Sam refuses to eat anything other than plants" Danny said.

"Don't judge" Tucker said.

"I don't" Danny said with a smile, he really didn't judge them, he has seen weirder, "I still find it odd that you two are best friends when you are both so different" Sam and Tucker looked at each other and shrugged.

Danny looked back at his lunch and sighed as he pushed it away, there was no way he was going to eat it. He looked at Tuckers lunch box before casually reaching over and grabbing a small piece of chicken before Tucker was able to stop him.

"Dude" Tucker said with a frown.

"Come on Tuck, you can't expect me to actually stomach this stuff" Danny said while pointing to the tray of ?food?

"Good Point" Tucker said then Danny took a bite of the chicken he stole.

"How could you eat that" Sam said with a disgusted look.

"Well it is very easy" Danny said with a grin, "I grab it, bring it to my mouth, use my sharp teeth to take a bite, then I chew and swallow, from that the acid in my stomach starts to break it down into different nutrients and from there"

"Please don't continue that" Tucker said while looking a little green. Danny laughed then took another bite.

Danny looked around the Lunch room for a few moments until his eyes landed on a familiar Blonde haired jock that was picking on a small red haired nerd.

"Hey, who is that kid" Danny said while pointing to the red head that Dash was picking on.

"That is Mikey, he is in our English and gym classes" Tucker informed him.

"Is he also a regular target for Dash" Danny asked earning a nod from Tucker. Danny stood.

"Dude, what are you doing" Tucker asked, "You can't get into any fights or your dad won't let you have your bike back"

"I'm not going to get in trouble, I'm just heading to the restroom" Danny said as he headed away, as soon as he exited the lunch room he looked around to make sure no one saw him. He then morphed into his ghost form and turned invisible before heading back into the lunch room and over to where Dash was still messing with Mikey. Danny quickly tripped Dash causing him to drop Mikey and fall to the ground.

"Who did that" Dash yelled as he quickly stood back up, but Danny pushed him back down to the floor before walking to a close table and grabbing a tray of food.

"What the heck" Kwan said staring at the floating food. Danny then dumped the food all over Dash as the jock was trying to stand back up, Dash slipped on the food and fell back down. After a moment of silence everyone started laughing at Dash. Danny quickly left the lunch room and changed back to his human half before returning to the room and heading over to Sam and Tucker who were still laughing.

"Dude you will never believe what you just missed" Tucker said.

"What happened" Danny asked trying to looked confused.

"I don't know, Dash just tripped, but then it was like something was holding him down, then Food started floating and fell on him" Tucker explained.

"Is that normal for a public school too" Danny asked.

"No, I never seen that happen before in my life" Sam said, "But if it only messes with the jocks then I like it, maybe it can mess with Paulina too"

"It?" Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

"who knows, it could have been a ghost" Sam said. Danny looked at her in surprise and Tucker scoffed at her.

"Ghosts don't exist Sam" Tucker said. Danny felt like smacking his new friend.

"Yes they do" Sam said as she reached into her purple backpack that was on the floor and pulled out a black book, "There are many myths and legends about ghosts"

"And Myths and Legends are not always true" Tucker pointed out.

"That might be so, but every myth and legend holds some truth, they originated from somewhere, some strange occurrence or something strange that people couldn't explain so they made stories about them and over time some stories get exaggerated but still hold some truth" Sam said.

Danny smiled at Sam and thought what her reaction would be if she found out almost all the myths and legends the humans tell of are real and most ore in or related to the ghost Zone.

"Besides the Fentons think Ghosts are real" Sam stated. Danny tensed at the Hunters names.

"Jazz doesn't" Tucker said, "And everyone knows the Fentons are crazy, my parents said they became even more nuts when their son disappeared"

"Well what about that sighting the other day, the white haired kid and the vampire looking guy, they were ghosts" Sam said.

"No they weren't" Tucker said.

"Oh, then what were they then tucker, because last I checked, humans can't fly" Sam said.

"Aliens" Tucker said with a grin.

"So you believe Aliens, but ghosts don't exist?" Sam asked and earned a nod from Tucker, "You are unbelievable" She groaned as she picked up her book and stood up, "I'm going to the library" she said and then left.

"Aliens?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. Tucker just Nodded. Danny shook his head and stole the last of Tuckers food before quickly leaving the cafeteria leaving a shocked Tucker.

(Monday)

Danny was happy as he parked his bike in the school parking lot, there was a large crowd gathered around gawking at him as he turned off the engine and set the kickstand before getting off. He then headed straight over to Sam and Tucker who were smiling as they waited for him nearby.

"Wow Danny, you sure seem popular all of a sudden" Sam said.

"I was always popular" Danny said jokingly as the trio entered the school and headed to their lockers.

"Aren't you worried someone might try and mess with your bike?" Tucker asked.

"If they try the bike has built in defenses, so they won't look to good if they do." Danny said with a grin.

"What happens" Tucker asked.

"The bike spits oil on them" Danny said.

"How does it do that" Sam asked.

"my dad thought it would be funny so he modified it to do that, he is actually very brilliant with experiments" Danny said with a grin.

"Dude I have got to meet your dad someday" Tucker said excitedly.

"I forgot about that" Tucker said as he looked at Sam as they all started to head to their class.

"Alright, I finally got the school to try out a new lunch menu" Sam said, Danny froze with his eyes wide open, "Every Monday will be Veggie day, all vegetarian menu"

"You changed the menu?!" Danny said in shock hoping she would deny it.

"I did" she said with a smile.

"No" Danny said as he headed for the cafeteria.

"What is his problem" Sam asked with a frown.

"Maybe he doesn't want to eat plants for lunch" Tucker said as he narrowed his eyes at Sam, "I can't believe you changed the menu."

"It will be good for people to eat less meat and learn more about Vegetarian meals" Sam said as she headed off to class. A minute later Danny returned but he seemed on edge.

"Dude, why does a change of menu shake you up so badly" Tucker asked.

"No reason, but I fear something bad will happen because of it" Danny said.

"Maybe, Dash definitely will not be happy about the change" Tucker said as he headed for class.

"He's not the only one" Danny whispered to himself as he followed Tucker.

(Lunch Time)

Tucker was right, Dash was pissed and decided to force Tucker to eat his 'Mud Pies', Danny wouldn't put up with the bully picking on his friends and promptly started a food fight by smashing the tray in Dashs face before quickly hiding under a table and pulling Sam and Tucker under with him. The room was full of flying mud as almost every student there decided to use their food as projectiles.

"Why did you start this Danny, this is a waste of perfectly good healthy food" Sam yelled at him.

"Yeah, but you have to realize you are the only one in this school that can stomach this stuff right" Danny said.

Before Sam could reply Danny shivered and forced himself from gasping the foggy breath sense. Sam and Tucker looked at him confused as to why he shivered since it was warm inside with no drafts.

"You okay Dude" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, just have to go to the restroom" Danny said as he darted out from under the table and ran for the doors while dodging the flying lunch food. Danny quickly made it to the restroom and shifted to his ghost form after making sure nobody was there, he then turned invisible and intangible as he quickly went to the kitchens.

Sam and Tucker stayed under the table for a minute trying to figure out what just happened and why Danny left the way he had. Sam was looking around the room at all the fighting until she spotted a odd lady in the kitchen widow, she was rather large with green skin but she was dressed as a lunch lady as far as Sam could see.

"Tucker do you see that" Sam asked as she pointed to the kitchen.

"Wow, why is her skin green" Tucker said as he saw the weird person.

"Lets check her out" Sam said as she started crawling towards the kitchen door. Tucker sighed as he crawled after Sam wondering if he should just go look for Danny instead.

They entered the kitchen and froze seeing that the lady was actually floating off the ground while searching through the cabinets.

"wow" Tucker said in his shock, the green lady looked at them with a frown.

"Hello dearies, todays menu is Meatloaf, but I can't seem to find any, or the ingredients. Perhaps somebody changed the menu?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, she did" Tucker said as he pointed at Sam. Instantly the room seemed to chill as the lady frowned then glared at Sam.

"HOW DARE YOU, THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR OVER FIFTY YEARS" the Lady yelled at Sam as she started glowing and a few seconds later meat of all kinds came floating through the doors and windows. Tucker and Sam slowly backed away.

The lady threw some glowing meat at them… suddenly Sam and Tucker were encased in a green transparent dome that stopped the meat and made it fall to the floor.

"Look, I know the menu was changed, but sine I currently live in this town, that makes this my territory… and you are trespassing without permission Lunch Lady" a echo like voice said, Sam and Tucker looked to the side and Saw a white haired teen with neon green eyes glaring at the green Lady….

 **A/N:**

 **I leave it at a cliff.**

 **I will give you all a trivia question, if you answer correctly I will announce you and the others who answer correctly in the next chapter as the Awesome Reviewers of the Chapter. They will start as easy questions, but become harder as more chapters are posted.**

 **Question 1: Who is the creator of Danny Phantom?**

 **Until Next Time.**


End file.
